Confusing Actions
by Soul Of The Dark Mark
Summary: In reasponse to Megsy42's First Kiss challenge. Draco comes across a crying girl, and does somethings he isn't so sure about.


**Here is a one-shot that I made because a First Kiss challenge from Megsy42. Well I hope you like it, and no im not giving up on my other story I just needed to get this done first.**

**XOXOXO**

**Kristina**

* * *

Draco walked down the dreamy, winter wonderland hallways in search of, really, no one in particular, he watched couples exchange good-night kisses, and he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. It was the Yule Ball and his date was currently snogging his suppose 'best mate', Blaise Zabini, in the open ball room. Draco sighed and ruffled up his hair, trying to not to seem to completely bothered by it, after all he _is _a Slytherin and he had an image to up hold.

He heard a snuffle and turned to his right to see Hermoine Granger, fourth year, one of the 'golden trio', crying against a wall. It made him a bit happy to know that he wasn't the only one suffering tonight, he opened his mouth to insult her, but there was something that was telling him to comfort, the once strong, now broken, griffindor. How would she react to see her enemy helping her though, she probably would curse him for even touching her.

He took a chance and sank down to his knees, and shook her shoulder lightly, "Granger." He said softly, not wanting to frighten her. She stiffened when she heard her name and looked up, once she realized who it was she narrowed her eyes at him. "Is there something you needed Malfoy? Or can you not stand to see that someone else has hurt me?" She spat, still giving him the deadly glare.

Hermione eyes where red and puffy from all the crying she had done, her masscara and eyeliner where also smuged, but still she had a glow that made her out shine anyone else that was near her. Draco shook his head scattering the forbidden thoughts, and stood up, "If I knew you where going to attack me then I wouldnt have bothered."

Hermione looked shocked, she looked down abit ashamed and started picking at her shoes. "Sorry." She mumbled so quietly that he had to strain to hear her. He sighed and sat next to her, "So whats eating you?" He asked, glancing at her he noticed that she was still picking at her shoe and wasn't looking at him. She mumbled something, but Draco didnt catch it. "Sorry, but your going to have to speak up, I don't have super hearing you know."

She gave him an annoyed look and there was something else there that he couldn't place and said, "I said 'everything'. Seriously why in the world would it matter to you." Draco looked up at the ceiling, and sighed disiding to tell the truth, "Honestly, it bothers me to see someone else miserable at a ball, I mean this thing really is for girls, not guys. So when I see that you are upset it makes to curious. So who broke your heart?" He asked lightly. To his surprise, and probably hers too, she spoke clamly, "No one broke my heart, it was just Ron."

After those nine words it seemed to open a flood gate of words from her, she told him everything that happened, with Viktor Krum, to Ron being a jerk. He nodded and frowned at the parts he was suppose, to trying to be understanding, but none of what she had said surprised him, he knew, along with the rest of the world, that the Wealsey had a crush on her and that he was jealous of any guy, besides Potter, that came near her. Draco smirked wondering what he would think of him, his enemy, talking to her, and trying to comfort her.

Once Hermione had stopped talking she let out a large breath and stared once more at the ground. Draco gave her a kind smile, "Sorry, but none of this is a surprise to me really, everyone knows that Weasley can be a big prat, and that he doesn't care for anybody elses feelings. Really, I dont know how you put up with ether of them."

She stuided Draco carefully and laughed, "They have been there for me since first year. Which is more than I can say about you." He knew that she was joking but it still hurt him abit, the thing was that he couldn't figure out _why _it had hurt him. He thought of this for a minute and yet he couldn't think of anything. Draco was nothing to her but a bother, he brought up her blood status daily, he made fun of everything about her, but yet suddenly when she said that it had made him feel _guilty_. He looked up and noticed that Hermione was stuiding him again, her brown eyes where drilling into his grey and he couldnt stop himself.

He grabbed her the back of her neck and their lips connected, he felt a warmness spread through him, she responded, kissing him back softly. It was like his brain had shut down and the only thing he knew was how good it felt with his lips on hers. She tasted like cherrys and cream, it drove him wild and he wanted more.

Reality came back to soon, and he realized just _who _he was kissing, Hermione Granger, bookworm, and worst of all muggleborn. He pulled away and saw that she too was shocked, a faint blush had crept onto her cheeks. Hermione stood up, muttered a thank you and took off, no doubt to her dorm.

Draco stared after her not bothering to go after and explain to her what made him kiss her, because the problem was that he himself didn't know what to say. He leaned his head against the cold wall and tried to clear his head. Nothing was making sense, everything became a blur the first time their lips touched. He wasn't even sure if he had _wanted _to kiss her, he pressed his fingers to his lips and remebered what her lips felt like.

It was then that he disided that it didn't matter that they where enemys, or that she wasn't a pure blood, all that did was that he had just kissed Hermione Granger for the first time...

And he had liked it...

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Review!!**

**XOXOXO**

**Kristina**


End file.
